


This Pack of Mine

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I may never fully understand what they see in me, or how we even work, but I will always treasure this pack that I've found.





	This Pack of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> Spoilers: Canon divergent fic set nebulously a year after season 2. The vital things you need to know are that Cora didn't die and nothing from S3 on happened from canon.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My recipient had a lot of requests that I wanted to work into this story, but I don't that I got enough of them. At least Cora's alive and bickers with Snow as only in-laws can. And I couldn't help but jump on the idea of just this bickering over a baby for their extended family. I will apologize that this may be fluffier than requested. I couldn't get these muses to go very angsty at all. Apparently my Ruby muse doesn't like doing angst? I hope to flesh out this particular little AU down the line some more, as I really like it.

"The child will learn magic from the start."

"My grandchild most certainly will _not_!"

"If you think I'm going to allow _my_ grandchild to learn how to be a simpering, spoiled brat, you're more idiotic than I thought."

"At least _my_ grandchild will learn how to be a benevolent future ruler rather than a petty tyrant who uses dark magic to control her subjects instead of actually _lead_ them."

Cora's eyes narrow as she stares at Snow. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my hands going immediately to the rounded bump of my belly. My mouth opens to stop them, but the voice heard is not mine, and I turn to stare at its owner.

"Mother, Snow, stop this!" Regina stands up, getting between them with her arms up to ward them off. "How many times do I have to explain to you that neither of you has a say in how _we_ raise our child? Do I need to ban you from our home to get the point across?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma asks as she comes in from work, badge and gun still strapped to her hips. "I could hear the yelling coming up the walk." Her eyes fall on me and Regina, fear and love warring for dominance in them. "Are you-- Is the baby okay?"

"The puppy's just fine," I say with a smile, then suck in a breath at a well-placed kick. "Oh god, puppy, stop that!"

"My grandchild will not be called a mongrel," Cora growls.

"For once we agree on something, Cora. Red, you know I love you, but my grandchild needs a better name than that."

"It's not her name, Sno--" 

"It had best not be! I swear that my grandchild will have a suitable name for a future queen."

"Yes, Eva would be perfe--"

"My grandchild will not be saddled with that vile name."

" _Enough_!" Regina bellows, and I feel a shiver race down my spine at the ire in her voice. "In case you've both forgotten, this is _our_ baby, not yours. As grandmothers, you have no say in how we raise our daughter or name her. Do I need to banish you both from this house?"

Snow blinks and starts to protest -- I'd know that face anywhere -- when she and Cora suddenly disappear in a cloud of indigo smoke.

"Mom? Shit! Regina, do you--"

"Your mother is fine, Emma, as is mine. I'm sure they're still squabbling like children over how to raise our child."

Emma lets out a breath and nods. "Okay, good. Lemme just," she says, pointing at her left hip, then turns around to head back to the foyer and the gun safe Regina installed for her.

While she's gone, Regina comes back to sit next to me, one hand resting on my stomach, the other cupping my cheek as she leans in for a soft kiss. My eyes flutter shut at the flood of gentle warmth of her magic connecting with the baby's. Her fingers stroke over the distended bump, and I can feel the baby moving and kicking to follow it. When she leans back to rest her forehead against mine, I feel my lips curl up in a stupid grin.

"At least she's not kicking too hard this time. I think she's getting sleepy."

"It looks like she's not the only one," Emma says, amusement clear in her tone. "You okay, Rubes?"

"The pup and I are okay. She hates the fighting."

Regina leans back as Emma kneels in front of me to put her hands on my stomach. "Hey in there, little cub. Are you being a good girl?"

"Will you two _please_ stop giving our daughter animal names?"

Emma chuckles at that, winks at me, then leans up to kiss Regina gently. "Well, you won't let us give her a name until she's born, so what are we supposed to call her?"

The addition of Emma's magic to the mix is a heady sensation that makes me drowsily happy. Regina and Emma's venomless bickering is a soothing balm to my nerves and the baby's, and my eyes flutter shut. Only another month before our baby is born. The first full moon afterward has been promised to me to shift and run free. I've missed the monthly jaunts in the forest, but the baby's health and safety have been my top priority for the last eight months. My mates trusted me with this most precious gift to protect from her conception to her birth. There is no way possible that I could ever consider shirking my duties, not even for my own sanity.

"Rubes? Babe, are you still awake?"

"Emma, maybe we should let her sleep. The baby's been so restless lately."

A slow, lazy smile tugs at the corners of my lips. "'m okay. Just letting the pup rest and settle after her grandmas' visit. I'll start dinner in a bit."

Warm lips press against my forehead, the familiar spicy tang of Regina's magic stronger now. "You'll do no such thing, sweetheart. Let's get your feet up so you can rest. I'll take care of dinner. Maybe Emma will even massage your legs for you?"

"Honestly, my back's worse, but you can't easily massage that while I'm on the couch."

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do then," Emma says. "Regina's gonna get dinner going and I'm gonna use magic to fix this couch so you can rest comfortably while I massage your back. When dinner's ready, we'll eat in here unless it's something complicated. If it is, I'll help you into the dining room. And after dinner, we make it an early night for the three of us."

Starting to answer, my words are cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn, but the baby stays quiet and still, her faint thrum of magic along my nerves a comfort. "That sounds good. Not really hungry, but I'll try to eat something. I just miss our sexy fun times in bed. The pup doesn't really make that easy anymore."

"When you've had the baby and gotten the all clear, we are going to send Henry and the baby off to spend the weekend with their grandparents so that Emma and I can properly ravish you senseless as a thank you for this beautiful gift you've given us."

"Regina--"

"No, Ruby, I mean it. I can never thank you enough for being willing to carry the baby for Emma and me. You're giving me the opportunity to be a mother to a beautiful little girl. She may be genetically mine and Emma's, but you're carrying her, which makes her yours, too. She's our little girl and she will always know that all three of her mothers love her."

Tears sting in my eyes. "Stop! You're making me cry, and you know how hard it is to stop once I get going."

They settle on either side of me on the couch, engulfing me in a hug with kisses peppering my face. I surrender to the emotions overwhelming me, knowing that they'll keep me safe. I may never fully understand what they see in me, or how we even work, but I will always treasure this pack that I've found.


End file.
